


Ain’t Scared of Nothing

by kitana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not only going to die here, scared out of his mind, but Lilith’s gonna rip him up, take a few souvenirs too. [kid!Lilith/Dean, set during S4E6, Yellow Fever.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain’t Scared of Nothing

Dean has never been this afraid in his life. It’d be pathetic if he were in the right mind to recognize it. He’s trying to hold out, waiting on Sam to fix his sickness, really he is, but his heart is hammering machine-gun style in his chest and he can’t stop it. Dean’s ready to kneel and pray if that’s what it’ll take for Sam to succeed.

He can’t count the number of times he’s seen something to make his body go into full-scale shivers. Dean perches on the hotel bed and tries to breathe, slow and easy. You can do this, he tells himself and closes his eyes. Relax.

“Oh, Dean! I’ve missed you so much!”

Dean nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears the familiar, girlish lilt.

“No,” he mutters, cradling his head in both palms. “Not real. You’re not real.”

Dean’s head is jerked up forcibly and he ends up staring into Lilith’s smiling, ten-year-old face. He gets a glimpse of opaque lavender eyes.

“Aw, you don’t want me to be real, Dean?” Lilith says. Just her voice alone is enough to send Dean’s pulse skyrocketing. “That’s okay, we’re going home soon anyway.”

Dean flinches away from Lilith. “Home?”

She smiles wider, showing off the gaps between new permanent teeth. “Back downstairs, silly! But don’t worry; it won’t be before we have some fun up here first.”

Lilith tries to reach for Dean again and he rolls away from her instinctively, thudding to the floor. He scoots away until his back hits the nearest wall, then he exhales, trying to calm his breathing. Lilith just laughs, sticks out her hand in his direction. Dean’s insides instantly cramp, twisting up into what feels like intricate little knots.

“Stop,” he wheezes out, attempting to clutch at his chest. He can’t move. “Goddamnit, stop!”

With an easy flick of Lilith’s hand, Dean is off the floor and landing squarely on the tiny hotel bed. “Told you, not ‘til we have some fun,” Lilith says, completely serious. “Don’t make me angry, I know you remember what happens when you do that.”

Dean tries to thrash around, but whatever demon mind trick Lilith’s using has his limbs pinned right down to the twitch of a muscle. Fuck. He’s not only going to die here, scared out of his mind, but Lilith’s gonna rip him up, take a few souvenirs too. Dean can’t even squeak out a protest, his voice is so gone.

Lilith climbs up on the bed, her pink dress dragging over Dean’s legs as she crawls up his body until she’s straddling him. Dean’s chest is heaving so hard that he’s pushing Lilith up with it; her giggle sends a fresh pulse of fright through his veins, striking like lightning.

Gotta calm down, Dean chants to himself as Lilith pries his mouth open with short fingers; Remember she’s not real, right? Not real. Dean continues to tell himself this, but with Lilith pushing her fingers between his lips, pressing down on his tongue, it’s hard to focus on the fact that he’s hallucinating.

“So soft inside, Dean,” Lilith murmurs. She leans over and presses a kiss to Dean’s mouth when she withdraws her fingers. Dean lets out an absolutely terrified scream from the shock of it, but it’s swallowed down whole by Lilith’s lips.

Immobile, Dean shuts his eyes, completely refuses to look anymore as Lilith presses open-mouthed kisses to his face and neck. He should be relieved that she’s not ripping his throat out with her teeth, but he can’t stop his head from pounding and his heart from trying to kick its way out of his ribs long enough to think that far.

Dean feels Lilith slide her way down his body until she’s sitting on his legs. Lilith pushes up Dean’s shirt first, and then unbuckles his jeans, yanking the fabric down until Dean’s crotch is exposed. Dean manages to lift his head, just barely, and croak out a tiny protest. His voice is so small, it’s like he hardly spoke at all. Lilith’s eyes flick up to his, that opaque lilac again, and Dean’s chest seizes up in fear, makes it just that much harder to breathe. He feels so close to straight up blacking out and his entire body is leaden with Lilith’s power pressing down on him.

Small hands palm Dean’s flaccid cock, but between the ghost sickness and Lilith herself, Dean doesn’t give Lilith the reaction she’s looking for. She looks up at him, disappointed.

“Dean, I really want this, can’t you see?” Lilith says, nothing but the deceptive sound of innocence pouring out of her mouth. She gives Dean another one of those creepy little-girl smiles, twisting the childish features of her face into something grotesque. Suddenly Dean’s insides feel like they are twisting again, bending to Lilith’s whims.

He grunts, tries to curl in on himself, but Lilith’s got her mojo working overtime on him now, and all he can do is suck down a couple of breaths. Dean can barely feel anything over the sheer pain and panic flooding him, but his cock is filling up with blood anyway, getting thick and heavy between his legs. When the pain subsides, Lilith is hovering over his chest again, pressing her lips to his, forcing his eyes open with shock. Looking into Lilith’s face is making his entire body tremble.

“Much better,” Lilith says when she pulls away. She slides back down Dean’s body until she’s perched over his swollen dick. “You’re going to break this little body, Dean. It’ll be fun, won’t it?”

Lilith lifts up her frilly dress, and then pushes herself down on Dean’s cock until she’s got his whole length inside of her. Dean groans helplessly, his vision blurring as the vice-like grip on his heart squeezes tighter. Dean screws his eyes shut against the ten-year-old Lilith bobbing on his lap. Each push of Lilith’s hips is like the thud of a heartbeat in his head until everything is running together in him and Dean can’t feel anything except wave after wave of terror crashing down over him.

It’s just when Lilith peaks, a shrill bone-chilling noise ripping from her throat, that Dean’s heart stops cold and he thinks ‘this is it.’ It’s then that everything dissipates like it was never there, leaving Dean chilled by his own sweat. He can move again, and the pressure in his chest is completely gone.

“Christ,” is all Dean can get out before he rolls over on his stomach and buries his face in a pillow.

He knows that this’ll just end up another nightmare he won’t be able to banish. It won’t even be worth it to try.


End file.
